


Caring for You: Easter Day

by DreamyCloud1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Caretaking, Clowns, Cuddling, Easter, Easter 2016, Hand Jobs, Intense gazes, Jacking off, Kissing, Light Masochism, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Moaning, Pain Kink, Priests, adult, adult-trio, ass, cock - Freeform, dick - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyCloud1/pseuds/DreamyCloud1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot about the adult trio celebrating Easter day their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring for You: Easter Day

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Here's a one shot that may or may not turn into a story. Thought I needed to post something for Easter. Sorry if there is spelling errors. I've been revising how I write, anyway enjoy.

As the sun begins to set on Easter, Illumi can't stop pacing across the apartment that Chrollo, Hisoka, and he shared. The other two had gone on a mission 2 weeks ago to track down and kill a dangerous Mafia boss. They promised Illumi they'd get back by Easter and it wasn't that Illumi didn't think they could -obviously they could- but the  
mission required they have no communication with anyone. Each time this happened Illumi got really worried -though he'd never admit this to the other two- up until he heard the doorknob turn and his two lovers walk in. 

Illumi currently had his ear to the door listening for any sound the others were coming. He was about to call Hisoka again when suddenly-

CRASH

"Oh~ Ne, Illumi you wouldn't have been waiting for us would you?" Suddenly Illumi found himself on his ass and standing before him was an amused looking Hisoka and Chrollo. Picking himself off the floor and dusting off Illumi was about to come back with a witty comeback until he saw the state that Hisoka and Chrollo was in.

"Look at you, looks like he have you a run for your money." The two were bloody and badly cut and bruised. Then with a thought Illumi said again. "No, save it until later. This is our time." Illumi quickly made his way to the bathroom where he had a hot bath prepared in their hottub sized bathtub. This was the way Illumi showed his love and the others knew it.

As Illumi undressed himself quickly Hisoka and Chrollo watched with fire in their eyes. Of course the ravage, fast-paced, heat of sex was what the three craved but also these moments of passionate glazes, kisses, and caring for each other is what they needed to keep themselves sane. As Illumi finished taking his clothes off he walked to Hisoka and slowly and gently began to take his top off. Giving him short little affectionate pecks on the lips while doing so. The kisses became harder but nothing that would get it going to far. As soon as Hisoka's top was off Illumi began on his pants. Illumi ran his left hand down Hisoka's chest across all the little cuts and bruises eliciting a whimper from the man each time. As soon a he was undressed though Illumi immediately stopped everything and moved into his second lover, Chrollo.

A rock hard Hisoka watched with an intense gaze as Illumi stared into Chrollo's eyes. Everyone present could agree that Hisoka had the best body but no ones gaze could compare to the smoldering heat that Chrollo put off when he looked upon his lovers. Without breaking his stare Illumi brought his mouth against Chrollo's. There was a fire between the two before Illumi pulled back and fixated his gaze to Chrollo and his chest. Which had been exposed somewhere along the way. Illumi began pecking little kisses down Chrollo's collarbone as his hands lead straight to Chrollo's pants. Making quick work of them and throwing them to the side.

Illumi turned his back to Hisoka and Chrollo who looked like they were going to stop the treatment short for sex but Illumi was having none of it. Just to tease them one last time though he kept his back turned and bent down to "test the water." A growl sounded out behind him and as he turned he was met with two of the most intense gazes he'd ever been given. Hisoka and Chrollo looked like they were barley controlling themselves from ravaging him then and there. A little voice in his head was screaming victory while he body was on fire. Illumi felt two pairs of hands on him and thought he's gone to far when he suddenly was picked up and set in the tub. Hisoka sat in front of him and Chrollo in front of Hisoka. 

As Illumi soaped up a rag he could feel the passion rolling off of his two lovers. As soon as he had the rag soaped he began to gently wash the blood off of Hisoka as he pecked at the cuts. When he had Hisoka washed off Hisoka and Chrollo traded places. The process repeated as Illumi worshipped Chrollo's body, gently cleaning the blood off.

As soon as he was done he felt himself flipped around and his back hit two strong chest. Two pairs of hands began to worship Illumi's body. They massaged his shoulders and kneaded his muscles. Though no one ever mentioned it they all knew how stressed each other got when the other two were away. 

As the two pairs of hands went lower they were met with Illumi's hard dick. Hisoka and Chrollo looked at each other an then to Illumi. Illumi had his head thrown back and mouth parted and his breath came out in hot and soft pants. His knees were thrown wide and eyes glazed over. As the three looked at each other they knew what had to be done. Illumi had one hand each on the cock of the man on either side of him. As he began moving his surprisingly soft hands up and down it got the other two moving their hands in unison on his dick. Hisoka and Chrollo moved their heads down to meet Illumi's parted mouth. Three tongues met in a sloppy mess of pure passion. As each of them climbed to their climax all that could be heard were moans of each other's names.

"Hisoka ah! Ah ah Chrollo!"

"Oh yes~ Illumi-chan give me more."

"Oh. More Illumi. Give it to meee!" 

Illumi was the first to finish with pants of Chrollo and Hisoka. Coming between his high. At the sound of Illumi finishing mixed with his hands still on them it sent the other two over the edge. "Iluuumi!" They sent white hot spurts of come onto Illumi's face. As each of them came down from their high they cleaned Illumi's face off and emptied the tub. Hisoka got fluffy white towels to dry them off with. Once they were dry Chrollo carried Illumi to their long bed and cuddled up to him with Hisoka. By the time Chrollo and Hisoka had lay down Illumi was fast asleep. 

The last thing Hisoka and Chrollo heard was Illumi talking in his sleep. "I love you guys, this is the best Easter ever." Though in the morning Illumi would swear he knew nothing. Or perhaps he didn't need to know. Yes, best keep it to themselves for now.

**Author's Note:**

> As my first work for awhile I hope it's better. Sorry for any spelling errors I'm a bit Rusty ever since I or a new style. Again thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback welcome, Reader-Sensei!


End file.
